The present disclosure relates to validating mechanical connections, and in particular to detecting sound or vibration indicating a secure connection of a mechanical connector with a connector interface.
Assembling optically-interconnected clusters or switched-fabric systems requires the actuation of large arrays of optical fiber connectors, such as multi-fiber push-on/pull-off (MTP/MPO) connectors. Each connecting process requires applying sufficient force to mechanically engage a spring mechanism that indicates a successful engagement. In MTP/MPO connectors, for example, spring-loaded elements press optical fiber interfaces together and maintain the contact between the interfaces during testing, shipping and use. Other connectors, such as Ethernet cables or telephone cables, may also include spring mechanisms, such as bendable tabs that may lock the connector into a receptacle.
Each connector indicates a full engagement by producing a “click” sound. However, in noisy environments, such as in a manufacturing or data center environment, the sound may be difficult to detect. In addition, when many connections need to be made in an array, and when the connectors are densely-packed, discerning individual connector engagements may be very difficult and may result in partial engagements, rather than full and secure engagements.